Now You See It Old
by InkStainedAnomaly
Summary: Check out my profile for the real story. Now You See It
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

**A/N: So here's the beginning of the revision! Hopefully I will be able to keep the updates regular, but this is my senior year everything is outrageous. Special thanks to those of you haven't given up on this story! Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I couldn't breathe.

I was struggling to drag in the air leaking into my lungs. My heart pounded with every step that hit the ground. My blood roared in my ears, but somehow I could still hear the steps behind me. They couldn't catch me. I knew what would happen if they did. Even with the full moon, it was too dark to see. The forest was so dense that the branches overhead created a thick canopy.

I could hear him behind me. He was gaining on me. I would be overtaken in only a matter of minutes. Maybe seconds. I turned to measure the distance between us, but in the darkness, I did not see I had run out of flat ground. My bare feet skidded along the muddy incline until I lost my balance. I felt my head bash against a tree as branches tore at my arms. The side of my face felt slick, though I did not dare take the time to inspect it.

He was only a few yards away, the tip of his wand piercing the darkness. I tucked my knees to my chest and rolled under the cover of the bushes. My face was pressed into the earth, muffling my panicked gasps. A single tear seeped out. He was mere feet away, glancing around. _I don't want to die..._ A hand reached out and dug into my shoulder. A scream tore out of my mouth. He had me...he had me...

"Aislyn!" The hand was still grabbing my shoulder, shaking it horribly. "Aislyn, wake up!" I shot up in bed, a scream still in my throat. My bedroom was dark, but for the small lamp beside me. In its glow, I spotted my twin brother, Neville. It was his hand on my shoulder.

It had all been a dream.

I took a shuddering breath. "Neville?"

He glanced down in embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered. "I thought I heard a noise downstairs...I got scared."

I took another deep breath. "Okay, I'll go see," I was glad for the excuse to slide out of bed and stretch out my cramped limbs. I took a quick look downstairs, knowing I wouldn't find anything. I was used to my brother's late-night imagined intruders. I was thanking my lucky stars he had woken me up. I did not dream often, but every few months I dreamed something so vivid I could swear it was real. Side effect of an overactive imagination, I supposed. I glanced around the kitchen and checked all the locks before heading back my room upstairs.

"All clear," I assured Neville as I stepped through my door. He was still sitting on my bed, looking pale.

"Okay, thanks," he sighed. he stood and began walking toward the door.

I glanced at the clock. Two am. "Hey, Nev, happy birthday."

He grinned at me. "Happy Birthday, Lyn," He closed the door behind him, and I climbed back into bed. I blew air out of my mouth and stared at the ceiling. Today was a big day. I was finally eleven. I was finally getting my Hogwarts letter. And I was finally, _finally _going to feel like a real witch.


	2. Chapter 1: Jealous? Sort of

**So somehow I managed to lose all my old work and now am having to start over from scratch which to put lightly is pain in the butt. So, here's the next chapter for those of you still around! I was able to get it up in honor of Neville's (and Aislyn's) birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

They were finally here. I held in my trembling hands the two letters that Neville and I had waited for all our lives.

"They're smaller than I thought," Neville said with a breathless chuckle.

"Yep," I replied, not looking away from them. "Guess we open them now, huh?" I passed his letter to him as we continued to stare at them in awe. I tore the envelope open.

_Dear Miss Longbottom,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Well," Gran swept into the room. "If you two are done gawking, you should go get ready. We can go ahead and go to Diagon Alley."

I got dressed in record time, though my hands shook with excitement. I glanced in the mirror to pull my curly brownish red hair into a ponytail as I had no intention of taking the time to actually fix it. My eyes, always caught somewhere between green and brown looked sharper than usual due to the adrenaline pumping through me. I chattered on and on the entire way to the Alley. I could feel Gran getting annoyed with me, but I didn't care. Neville's face was alight with the same excitement as mine. I desperately tried to pay attention as Gran bought our supplies, but I kept glancing down the street as we got closer to the one place I wanted to go: Mr. Ollivander's wand shop. Finally, we stepped inside.

I took in a sharp breath as we entered the crowded, shabby shop. I was surrounded by thousands of narrow boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling.

"Why, if it isn't Augusta Longbottom," a man had appeared from behind a particularly precarious stack of wands. He was so old and frail looking that I had to resist the urge to offer him my arm to lean on. He had white hair that stuck up in every direction which, in addition to his wild eyes, gave him quite an eccentric look.

"Mr. Ollivander," Gran replied. "As always, it is a pleasure." From the look on Gran's face, I was not sure "pleasure" was the word she was searching for. "I am here for my granddaughter."

Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? But she is standing right next to you." I could not tell if he was making a joke or not, but a smile crept onto my lips as I heard Gran sigh in exasperation.

"For her wand."

Mr. Ollivander's eye lit up. "Ah, well, that I can supply." He looked me up and down and stepped from behind the counter. "Your wand arm, please?" I stuck out my left hand. "I see," he mumbled as a magical tape measure floated around me. He disappeared into the piles of wands, emerging moments later with an armful of boxes.

"Let's try this." He handed me a beautifully carved light brown wand. I smiled and wrapped my hand around it, but it felt wrong. My fingers felt awkward holding onto it, the weight seeming off. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand. "No, no, no." He placed it back into its box and handed me another, and another. Each time he took it away within seconds and once I knocked over a vase across the room. I had high hopes for a beautiful maple wand with a unicorn hair core, but as soon as the curtains fell off the walls, Mr. Ollivander took it back and set it atop the growing pile of rejects.

Finally, he handed me the one I knew to be mine. Sparks shot out of the end as soon as I touched it.

"Very nice," Mr. Ollivander said approvingly. "Willow wood, dragon heartstring core, unyielding, 10 inches. A very interesting combination, if I say so," The wood was very lightly colored, with little leaves carved around the curved base. The bottom fit into my palm wonderfully.

"And now for you, young sir." Mr. Ollivander looked to Neville.

"Oh, no," Gran said quickly. "He'll be using his father's old wand." Neville and I stared at Gran in shock.

"What?" I stared at Neville, who had suddenly turned pale.

"Come along then." Gran pulled us out of the shop, but I was not letting this go so easily.

"But Gran!" I swung to face her. "Neville can't use Dad's-"

"This is not up for discussion, young lady." Gran's blue eyes were even harder than usual, but I pressed on.

"But why? Wands are the best when they're specifically for you, not someone else." Neville was glancing between the two of us looking nervous and concerned like he always did when Gran and I butted heads, which was more often than I was proud of.

"Neville will be proud to honor his father this way, I assure you. Now come along, it's time to go home." She hurried us into the street. I looked at Neville apologetically, but he just shrugged. I swear, how could he let her treat him this way? How did he always keep his mouth shut? I wasn't sure whether I admired or hated that about him. But if he wasn't going to fight over this, I figured I shouldn't either. I stared back down at the wand in my hand. The rest of the summer was going to go by very slowly…

OoOoO

The night before we went to Hogwarts, Gran was uncharacteristically sentimental. She cooked all afternoon to lay out a splendid feast for us and even hugged us both very tightly as she sent us to bed. I lay in bed for about an hour, too excited to sleep. I could almost hear the sound of the Hogwarts Express already. I was going to Hogwarts! But then suddenly, a fog of doubt descended on my thoughts.

I was going to _Hogwarts_.

I would be sorted into my House, meet my classmates, start making a name for myself, find out what I was good at. The weight of it all descended onto my shoulders as it occurred to me that I was terrified. What if I was no good at magic? What if I hated my roommates? What if I ended up in the wrong House? What if-

My thoughts were cut off by the soft knock at my door.

Neville stuck his head in. "Aislyn? You awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I sat up. "You have a bad dream?" I asked.

He entered the room and shut the door behind him, shaking his head. "No, I couldn't sleep at all. Would it…would it be all right if I slept with you?"

We hadn't slept in the same bed for years and were really too big for it now, but I found myself scooting over to give him room. I understood why, tonight of all nights, he needed company. He climbed in and pulled the blankets up. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," I whispered back. "Good night, Neville." His breathing slowed in a matter of minutes. I kept staring at the ceiling until finally my brain shut up and my eyes closed.

OoOoOoO

Running through that wall had been quite the experience, mostly because I'd had to drag Neville through it. Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with activity as parents walked with their children and students hugged each other in greeting.

"Come along, then, come along," Gran commanded.

"I've lost Trevor!" Neville suddenly shouted. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I hated that toad; I really did. I glanced down at the small carrier in my hand and grinned. Gran had surprised me that morning with the small kitten that I know held. His solid black fur was interrupted only by one white streak down the back of his head. I had named him Gus, because…well…he just seemed like a Gus.

"Now." Gran turned to look at both of us. "You two be careful at school and stay out of trouble. Study hard, you will both do quite well, I presume." I saw a strange emotion flash through her eyes. "You will make me proud." She hugged us both quickly just as the train whistled. "Off you go." She urged us forward.

"Bye, Gran!" Neville called. "I love you!"

"Bye!" I shouted over the sudden roar of people boarding the train. I turned back to look at Gran one last time.

And smacked into the person in front of me.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" The boy before me was a good bit taller than me with red hair much brighter than mine.

He grinned down at me, and I suddenly saw his double by his side. "That's all right. The name's Fred, Fred Weasley, and this is my less handsome brother, George."

"I'm Ais-" The train whistled loudly.

"Better get on board," said one of them…George, possibly. "See you later, Ais!" There was a great commotion as everyone loaded onto the train. I got jostled and knocked around a good bit until the crowd thinned. I had no hope of finding Neville now, so I stepped into the first empty compartment I saw. Three girls sat inside, all first years judging by their astonished and excited expressions.

"I'm Lavender!" said the first girl before I could open my mouth. "Please come sit with us!"

"Uh, thank you," I said in slight surprise. The other two girls were nearly identical and seemed a bit more shy than Lavender.

"What's your name?" Lavender asked excitedly as I sat down next to her.

"Aislyn," I smiled. It was a bit forced, though I doubt she noticed. "Aislyn Longbottom,"

"Oh, I love your name!" she exclaimed. "I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil and her sister Padma." Both girls nodded and smiled at me in greeting. "So what House are you hoping for?" Lavender's tone made me feel like she was asking whom I fancied.

"Gryffindor," I said immediately. "Both my parents were in Gryffindor,"

Lavender barely listened to my response before jumping right into a monologue. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad. I mean, being brave is almost as cool as being smart. Hufflepuff wouldn't kill me, but I wouldn't want to be around all those dullards _all _the time, you know?" Lavender ended with a giggle.

"What about Slytherin?" I asked, realizing she had left one out. I anticipated the answer she would give, though she said it in the most offensive, close-minded way possible.

Lavender audibly gagged. "Ew! Can you imagine being with all those evil witches and wizards all the time?"

I chuckled under my breath. "No, I guess not." Without further urging, Lavender launched into another speech. I had to keep myself from wincing as I settled in for what I knew would be a _terribly _long ride.

OoOoOoOoO

"Firs' years ter the boats!" A huge, hairy man shouted across the crowd of seemingly lost eleven-year-olds.

"There you are, Neville!" I caught my brother's arm. "I lost you on the train. Did you find Trevor?"

His eyes went down. "No, I've lost him already," The two of us climbed into a rocky boat.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," I promised weakly. Another boy and girl climbed in behind us and our boat set off. No one said a word as we all stared in awe at our first glimpse of Hogwarts. Getting out of the boat was a little trickier, but I somehow managed to do it without falling over. Neville was not so fortunate, but did land on dry ground instead of plummeting to the bottom of the lake. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on," I said a little more gruffly than I intended to.

"Oy," a loud voice called at us. "Is that yer toad?" The huge man who had taken us across the lake was staring straight at Neville. Neville's eyes lit up as that stupid toad hopped to him.

"Trevor!" he cried gratefully. We were herded inside where a witch in emerald green robes greeted us.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself. She continued to explain that the Sorting Ceremony would soon begin and how the Houses worked. I barely listened to her since I already knew all about that. I was watching my future classmates curiously, wondering what Houses they would soon be in. I knew where I would be; I barely gave that a second thought. Professor McGonagall excused herself for a moment which left the rest of us alone.

A boy near the front with nearly white blond hair stepped toward a boy with black hair and glasses. "So it's true what they were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers burst throughout the group. My mouth dropped open.

Harry. Potter. _The _Harry Potter.

Why had it not occurred to me that he would be here? Of course we were the same age. I had heard about this boy all my life, though somehow he had been frozen as a baby in my mind. The baby he had been when he had inexplicably killed the Dark Lord. There he was in the flesh. The boy who lived.

The blond boy was still speaking. "This is Crabbe." He gestured to the hulking boy beside him. "And this is Goyle." He nodded to a boy on his other side. "I'm Malfoy." He stuck his hand out to Harry Potter. "Draco Malfoy." A boy next to Harry Potter snickered, gaining Malfoy's attention.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Well, I don't need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," Malfoy sneered. My eyebrows went up. I vaguely wondered if he was related to the twins I had met on the platform. Judging by his flaming hair, I figured he must have been. Everyone was staring at them, wondering is this would come to blows. I nudged my way to the front. I had always had trouble minding my own business.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," I said lightly. "Professor McGonagall-"

Malfoy cut me off with a surprised laugh. "Look! It's another Weasley! These people must breed like cockroaches!" The boys he had called Crabbe and Goyle both laughed. I gave him a confused glare, then followed his line of sight. My hair. Right.

I rolled my eyes. "Longbottom, actually,"

Malfoy's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Another tragic bloodline." My fists balled up, but before I could say anything else, McGonagall was back and we were walking into what she referred to as the Great Hall. I decided it definitely deserved the name as we entered the huge dining hall. We marched all the way up to the base of a huge stage where McGonagall stepped up next to a stool with an old, beaten up hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and have the Sorting Hat placed on your head, and thus be sorted into your houses," she called. She looked down at the scroll in her hand.

"Abbott, Hannah." A blond girl in front walked onto the stage. The hat was put on her head. A moment's pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Cheers erupted at the table to the right as Hannah ran off to join her new House.

"Bones, Susan," McGonagall read.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called.

"Brown, Lavender," My companion from the train nearly skipped onto the stage.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I groaned audibly. Great, now we would be House mates. McGonagall worked her way through the alphabet too fast, and my heart began to beat faster and faster. The names became a blur as first years trotted off to their Houses and joined what would now become their family. One girl sprinted onto the stage and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. I did not catch her name, but she went straight into Gryffindor, which made me smile. She seemed like someone I could be friends with.

"Longbottom, Aislyn." I blinked several times before it occurred to me that she had called out my name. I worked my way to the stage through a blur. I felt the hat fall onto my head.

"Well, you're a tricky one. Lots of ambition…yes, yes. You want to make your parents proud, I see that." I glanced up at the Hat nervously. "Stubborn, too! Would you look at that temper? Loyal, but not Hufflepuff…You've got a good head on your shoulders, lots of cleverness, could be Ravenclaw." _No!_ I thought frantically. "No? All right, plenty of courage, plenty of it, could be Gryffindor." I smiled. Now the Hat was catching on! "Oh, now I see all the cunning…this could make you great. Better be SLYTHERIN!" He shouted the last word into the Hall. The Slytherin table stood up and applauded. My heart stopped. Somehow, I climbed off the stool and walked off the stage. My legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as I dragged them to the table.

Slytherin.

Slytherin.

Slytherin.

The word thudded in my head like a hammer pounding in the last nail in a coffin. I glanced around at the face surrounding me. They all offered their congratulations; though their gazes told me they were sizing me up, wondering how much of an asset I would be to their House. I collapsed into the first empty seat I saw.

"Longbottom, Neville," I heard McGonagall shout. I pulled my gaze back to the stage as my twin put the hat on. There were several moments of silence. Did it always take this long? I could tell by the faces of others that this was more delayed than usual. How long did it take to yell 'Hufflepuff?' Finally, a voice rang out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" My hand shot up to cover the cry of horror that escaped me. Gryffindor?! _MY _Gryffindor?! I watched as my clumsy, mousy brother tripped his way over to the cheering table. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. That was supposed to be me! Not Neville, for Merlin's sake! Did the hat not see that this was the boy who jumped at shadows? Who cried if someone yelled at him? How could _he _belong there? Jealousy and rage ripped through me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I shot out of my seat and sprinted out of the Hall. I made it through the doors before the first tears fell.

I ran down the corridor, but stopped before I had gone out of sight of the Hall. I had no interest in getting hopelessly lost in the unfamiliar castle. I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. My shoulders shook from the tears leaving my body. I had not cried like this in ages, but found I could not stop. I was jealous of my brother. I was furious with him. I thought myself better than him. Did that not prove that I was exactly where I belonged? Among the sneaky, untrustworthy, evil Slytherins?

"Surely, we aren't that intimidating," said a friendly voice. My head jerked up. There was a boy standing over me. He was at least a foot and a half taller than me with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore Slytherin robes with a Prefect's badge glinting on his chest. He sat down next to me and crossed his legs.

"I'm Flynn, by the way. Flynn Howan. And you must be Aislyn Longbottom."

I wiped at my tears, embarrassed and unable to answer him.

"You know, Slytherin isn't all people make it out to be," Flynn said kindly. "I assume that was your brother just sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yes," I sniffed.

"Well, just between me and you, I think Gryffindor is a bit overrated." We sat in silence for a moment before I took a deep breath and wiped away the last of my tears.

"We should probably get back in there." I stood up and brushed off my robes. So we did. I made it through the feast, somehow and Flynn and a girl prefect directed the first years to Slytherin House. As we stepped into through the portal, all of us gasped.

Maybe Slytherin House wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Snake Pit

**A/N: I am starting my second semester of college (which is ridiculous because I came up with this story in ninth grade…time flies) as an English Creative Writing major, so I am considering this to be wonderful practice. I know I take forever to update but please stay with me! Please review and let me know how I am doing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two**

I had always heard that the Slytherin dormitory was as cold and uninviting as the people it housed. In fact, I once overheard a Gryffindor cousin of mine talking about skeletons hanging from the ceiling, though why he was in the Slytherin common room I have no idea. I had been prepared for a house of horrors.

I was wrong. As soon as we entered, my jaw fell slack. The common room was surprisingly warm, the light from the fire casting a flickering glow on the silver accents placed throughout the huge room. Ornate chandeliers hung from the ceiling on chains, and wrapped around each of their candleholders was a carved silver snake. Each snake was poised and designed differently, as though they were alive but merely frozen in the presence of humans. Couches and armchairs in emerald green upholstery were placed throughout the room, some situated at tables, some by the tall bookcases against one wall, and some close to the fire. Tall windows at the far side of the room revealed the lake we had crossed only a couple hours ago. The moonlight above caused the water to glow a light green, but instead of eerie, as one might expect, it was strangely beautiful. You would think with the rich décor, the room would have a formal feeling to it, but I felt immediately at ease. More so, I felt excited.

The Slytherin common room defied all my expectations. It was inviting, familiar, and most shocking of all… It felt like home.

"This," Flynn said after a very dramatic pause. "is the common room," He was grinning at our awed faces, obviously taking pride in his House.

"Not a skull in sight," I whispered to myself. The girl beside me chuckled under her breath.

"Actually," the female prefect stepped up next to Flynn. She had strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail that swung as she spoke. "many people have misconceptions of the Slytherin common room. Salazar Slytherin put an enchantment on the dormitory which enables only Slytherin House members to see its true appearance. Anyone else would see a terrifying dungeon full of bones and other," she wrinkled her nose. "unseemly things." _Why would he want them to see that? _I thought to myself. _Why wouldn't he want to show off this place?_

Flynn let out a loud laugh. "I suppose that's what gives us such a grisly reputation!" _Or the fact the You-Know-Who was in the House, along with most of Death Eaters. _

"Now," Flynn continued. "My name is Flynn Howan, and you boys can follow me to your dormitory." The boys filed after Flynn, and my stomach suddenly tightened as Flynn left.

"Ladies," said the other prefect. "Come with me. My name is Faith Walker."

I snorted as soon as she said her name. _Faith Walker? Seriously?_ Everyone looked at me in confusion. _No one thinks that's a funny name? No? Just me? Okay._ _I assume your parents are religious. _Faith led us -and we followed blindly-up the stairs to our left where there was a long hallway of rooms.

"This will be the room all of you share," She declared as she waved us into the first room to the right. It was a large, rectangular room with a bed in each corner. The room was decorated just as richly and with a very similar taste as the common room, though it seemed more soft and feminine without losing the bold effect. Carved snakes twirled around the bedposts and glinted in the firelight coming from the center of the wall.

Faith began again. "The adjoining bathroom is for the four of you only. Your luggage is already waiting by the bed you have been assigned. If you wish, switching beds is fine. I'll leave you to get settled, but if you have any questions, I'm in the third room on the left."

She gave a saucy smirk and arched her eyebrow. "Welcome to Slytherin," Then swung out of the room. An awkward silence fell as we all looked at each other. Slowly, we all introduced ourselves.

The shortest girl with black hair cut to her chin introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson. She had hazel eyes and a sharp nose that gave her a very sly look overall. I made a mental note to watch my back with her.

The tall girl beside me was Millicent Bulstrode, an unfortunate name for an unfortunate girl. She was heavily built, already towering over fourth years, and had stocky shoulders to match her large feet. Mousy brown hair hung limply around her shoulders. Her face seemed a bit squashed as though she had had a brick thrown at her. She did not astound me with an air of intelligence.

The last girl, who had the bed directly across from me, was named Sienna Mason. She had golden blonde hair that curled loosely down her back and light brown eyes. She looked out of place in the darker surroundings, like a ray of sunlight sneaking into a thunderstorm at midnight. I stared at her, wondering what the Sorting Hat had seen in her to put her into Slytherin. Then I saw it. There was a glint of superiority in her eyes as Pansy prattled on, a secretive curve to her smile as she introduced herself. Of course, I need not have looked so closely. As soon as we headed to our beds, she walked the steps separating our bunks and grinned at me.

"I'm a pretty good judge of people," she said, looking over her shoulder at Millicent and Pansy. The girls on the other side of the room were already bickering over who would have the bed against the window. "And I can already tell that there is only one person in this room that I want to be friends with,"

"And why is that?" I started unpacking my clothes into the dresser by my bed. "My dazzling sense of humor?" I recognized her as the girl who had laughed at my skeleton comment in the common room.

Sienna snorted. "Hardly. Though that may later become a factor," She glanced at Millicent and Pansy again. "You're smarter than they are, tougher too, I'd bet."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's a very high compliment,"

Sienna looked surprised by my response. "No, I suppose not," She paused for a second, and I saw her confidence waver. But with a deep breath, it was back.

"I have an older brother in Slytherin," she continued. "He's a sixth year. He told me that there are two sides to Slytherin. There are the weak: the selfish, the greedy, the ones who give us a bad name. And there are the strong: the leaders, the strategists, the ones who go on to greatness." She tilted her head to the side. "I think you could be better than most of them. I think we both could."

I paused while refolding a shirt I had brought. "You're very to the point, aren't you? But I'm not even supposed to be in Slytherin. I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor,"

Her eyes darkened. "I wouldn't be so sure, Aislyn. You seem to fit here,"

Heat rose to my cheeks. I immediately opened my mouth to argue, but then I shrugged. "Perhaps."

Sienna smiled brightly. "We are going to be very good friends." She walked back to her bed to start getting settled. I watched her go. She had a shrewd mind to already be drawing lines in our room, and to be picking me as her ally.

Interesting.

It was not long before we all went to bed. I let Gus out of his cage and pulled him into bed with me. He meowed appreciatively and snuggled into my arm. Despite having so many things running through my mind, I eventually fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Finding my way around the next day proved to be quite difficult. I went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and pick up my schedule; however, it did not come with a map. I walked up to a tall boy with his back turned to me.

"Excuse me?" I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Why, if it isn't Ais!" he declared. Another boy stepped beside him and for a moment, I was seeing double.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered them from the train platform the day before. "Uh, actually, it's Aislyn." I noticed their Gryffindor robes and felt a twinge of envy.

"You're lost, aren't you?" said the first boy.

"She looks a bit lost," said the second.

"First years," they shrugged together.

"Um," I was distracted by their quick comments. "Right, yes, quite lost. Can you tell me where the Charms room is?"

The first boy grinned. "Why, of course! Fred, what is the quickest way to get there?"

The second boy, presumably Fred, considered for a moment. "I'd say across the courtyard and down to level two, third hallway on the right, wouldn't you, George?"

The first boy, George I assumed, nodded. "Yes, but I would actually take the second staircase not the first and fourth hallway on your left. Cut out a bit of time, don't you think?"

Fred looked back to me. "There you go, Ais. Send the Professor our regards,"

I stared at them blankly. My mouth opened to say something very intelligent like _"Whaaa?"_, but they were already walking away. "Okay," I muttered to myself. "Across the courtyard, second staircase…"

Needless to say, after thirty minutes of wandering, a Hufflepuff boy found me utterly lost. He gave a sympathetic smile and escorted me to the classroom.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "Happens every year,"

"Why, Miss Longbottom, I'm happy to see that you have joined us!" The professor at the front of the class called out. He actually did seem delighted as he waved me to my seat next to a girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"I'm Bentley," the girl whispered as I sat down.

"Aislyn," I whispered back. Her dark hair and eyes, combined with her slight accent revealed her Spanish descent. She had a kind smile that made me feel at ease immediately, despite the hectic morning.

The rest of class went surprisingly well.

Next, I headed back to the dungeons for Potions class with Professor Snape.

Faith had mentioned the night before that Professor Snape was our Head of House. She didn't mention that his class was the epitome of misery.

I had the displeasure of sitting behind a bushy-haired girl in that class. I had nothing against her at first; it was when I heard the first words out of her mouth:

"I've already read the entire book," she told Neville, who looked very uncomfortable.

I stifled a groan. She was obviously one of those people who was entirely too enthusiastic about school. Neville kept looking at me with concern, so I winked at him. He gave a small smile back. Maybe I could convince him I was happy….maybe.

I couldn't resist glancing at his Gryffindor tie with envy. Neville was in Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin. This should get interesting.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Okay, so I know updates have been insane and everything, but I am hopefully diving back into this story. However, reposting under this story has been a logistical nightmare, so here's my solution: I'm creating a new story. To continue reading this story, click one "Now You See It" on my profile since this one is now renamed "Now You See It Old." I will leave this one up so hopefully all my old followers will…um…follow. Please keep reading, you wonderful people!**


End file.
